


celtic

by Линде (Lindesimpino)



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5
Summary: И снова Orange erotic bible





	celtic

And the LORD God of hosts rewardeth the sinner in the way he perseveys His decrees.  
The LORD God of waters rewardeth the sinner in many ways.  
The LORD God of hosts rewardeth the sinner in his sins.  
Am I to look upon the works of the male or the female of this generation?  
Is my foreskin enough?  
I am not sure; but I can guess.  
But the light from the window was kindled in the fire, and the fun was just beginning.  
The days were just like this for some time; and then 9 days a fast was had been had by both of these characters.  
And this was just the fun day.  
After the morning of the fun day, the characters went out to the fields, and played football and other activities; and spent the afternoon at the pond; and, of course, had the dinner at my place.  
Now, it was late Saturday morning; and I was on my way to visit my grandparent's house in the country.  
As he was driving, I kept whispering in my ear, “You are going to meet your maker.” “Yes,” he said, “I have heard it.” “And who is your maker?  
And to the LORD were offered whale, goat, snake, rabbit, dog, pig, and other living things, according to the Whole of the Law.  
And to the LORD were offered the blood of the Lamb, of which is the oil of the earth; in the form of a leech upon the surface of the earth, which the Serpent worketh in secret unto the LORD, and for his blood: which the Serpent feedeth on the earth, and for his flesh.  
When Noah had finished his work, he went down into the valley, and sought out the people that were children in that they were young and beautiful:  
And he came across the loins of one young woman, and the neck of another; and the face of one that was almost as young as her.  
And he went down to the river, and sought out that girl, and brought her to the altar.  
And there was at least six young men, all male, who had been brought in with Noah.  
And he told these young men one word, which they must utter, for he is the Lord of these young men.  
“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”


End file.
